A little word for Hunhan
by hunhan9407
Summary: Seharusnya Sehun tau mengapa pada hari minggu itu langit tidak menunjukkan cerahnya. Hunhan/Sehun/Luhan/ EXO


_Breaking : Luhan perkenalkan pacarnya lewat weibo._

" Sehun- _ah_ "

Pria yang bernama Sehun itu tidak menengok sama sekali ketika dipanggil. Dia hanya mengangkat tangannya-membuat tanda dia baik baik saja.

"Tidak, Hun. Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, _Hyung_ mu yang lain juga terkejut, tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Dan aku tahu, kau juga yang paling terluka. Tapi tolong, kuatlah untuk kita, Hun- _ah."_

Sehun bergeming dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Chanyeol.Merasa tidak berguna, Chanyeol menyerah dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

 _Mungkin dia perlu waktu,_ pikir Chanyeol

Suho, teman sekamar Sehun belum pulang dari urusannya dengan agensi. Sehun sendiri sekarang.

 _Iya_

Seharusnya Sehun tau kenapa langit tidak menunjukkan cerahnya pada hari minggu ini. Karena bersamaan dengan hari itu, tangis Sehun meluruh. Mentarinya hilang. Yang tersisa hanya rasanya sendiri.

Segala gambaran masa masa indah dengan _nya_ melintas di pikiran Sehun. Senyumnya yang semanis permen kapas. Tertawanya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang, juga mata rusanya yang indah.

Sehun selalu ingat ketika Luhan _nya_ tersenyum saat Sehun bertingkah konyol dihadapannya. Juga saat Luhan _nya_ tertawa melihat Sehun menggoda _hyung_ nya yang lain.

Sehun bahkan ingat saat Luhan menangis bahagia karena kemenangan grupnya kala itu. Juga bagian ketika mereka menangis bersama karena perpisahan. Luhan kembali ke negaranya, memutus kontrak yang berarti Luhan keluar dari grupnya. Sehun menangis kala itu.

Kenangan demi kenangan yang ia ingat membuatnya tersenyum pedih. Dia sakit, sangat.

 _Terimakasih,Lu. Kau sukses membuat semua orang tahu bahwa kau normal._

"Sehun- _ah"_

Kali ini Baekhyun yang datang menghampiri Sehun. Baekhyun tau, Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun tidak bicara apapun. Dia hanya duduk di sisi kasur dan mengusap pelan rambut Sehun dengan sayang, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini.

Setelah dirasa sedikit reda, Baekhyun angkat bicara.

" Sehunna, aku tahu kau sakit. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk kuat saat ini, karena aku tahu kau telah sampai di titik terlemahmu. Menangislah bila perlu, tapi sembuhkanlah hatimu segera."

Sehun bangun mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Dengan mata berairnya, ia memeluk Baekhyun erat. Menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Baekhyun. Tangisnya luruh lagi. Sehun menangis sesenggukan. Sungguh, suaranya terdengar memilukan yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya ikut bersedih.

"Aku harus bagaimana _,hyung_? Dia bahagia sekarang. Aku bisa apa? Bisa apa!" Sehun berteriak sambil meremas baju Baekhyun yang sudah basah dengan air mata Sehun. Rasanya sesak sekali ketika dia sadar bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukak untukknya. Tapi untukmu, segera sembuhkan hatimu, lalu bahagialah setelahnya. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melupakannya. Tempatkan dia di hatimu, sebagai kenangan. Jalanmu masih panjang Sehunna." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung Sehun yang masih sesenggukan. Baekhyun merasa pedih melihat sehun sehancur ini. Ia merasa melihat Sehun seperti 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat Luhan hengkang dari grup.

"Aku tidak tau, _hyung._ Rasanya sakit sekali disini. Luka lama yang dibuatnya pun sampai sekarang masih basah, dan dia membuatnya lebih menganga lagi. " Sehun menunjuk dadanya.

" Bukankah aku begitu menyedihkan?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tau, Hun- _ah._ Meski aku bukan dirimu, aku tau sesakit apa rasanya. Ku mohon, kuatlah untuk kami. Tenangkan dirimu, turuti kata hatimu. Aku keluar."

Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengusap air mata Sehun sambil tersenyum-mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Sehun. Dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat keadaan Sehun. Tangisnya pecah. Sehun bahkan terlihat lebih hancur saat ini.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Meratapi sisa sisa tangisnya. Memandang hampa langit langit kamarnya. Berharap hari esok akan lebih baik.

 _Semoga._

Hari itu, tanggal delapan oktober, menjadi saksi kehancurannya, juga luruhnya seluruh tangis yang ia pendam. Berbagai semoga ia panjatkan agar segala yang terjadi saat ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kedepannya.

 _Lu, Selamat_

 _Peterpan sekarang telah menemukan Wendy nya_

 _Tugasku menjagamu telah usai_

 _Kau tau, Lu?_

 _Dia cantik_

 _Sampaikan salamku, juga pesanku untuknya_

 _Agar ia bisa menjagamu_

 _Mengingatkanmu untuk makan_

 _Merawatmu ketika sakit_

 _Tolong sampaikan padanya_

 _Jangan sekali kali menyakiti hyung kesayanganku ini_

 _Kuserahkan kau padanya_

 _Dan sekarang, tugasku adalah mendoakan yang terbaik_

 _Untukku, untukkmu, juga untukknya_

 _Biarlah_ _aku menata hidupku lagi_

 _Akan aku simpan segalanya_

 _Tentangmu_

 _Di dalam hatiku_

-Oh Sehun-

Huft.. yahhhh

Saya bukan penulis sebenarnya. hanya salah satu HHS yang berusaha meluapkan perasaan saya setelah saya mendengar kabar itu.

Pertama saya dengar kabar itu, saya sakit. saya pikir saya hanya akan menangis sehari, lalu setelahnya baik baik saja.

tapi ternyata sakitnya tidak sesederhana itu. menjadi HHS selama 4 tahun ini rasanya berat. ketika dulunya moment hunhan selalu bikin bahagia, setelah luhan keluar, malah jadi air mata. Larinya ya ke Fanfiction.

Sekarang Luhan dating, saya harus lari kemana untuk cari healer nya?

Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, saya akan bertahan di kapal ini, dan memilih tenggelam bersama daripada meninggalkannya

Sekian dan Terima Kasih

10 Oktober 2017


End file.
